Life in the Tipton
by FreshDCN
Summary: When Cody wake's up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet, he wakes up his older twin brother Zack who reveals that he been with a girl before, Cody forces him to prove it. Once Cody see's the proof, the twin's do something that changes their relationship with each other and sets of the ride of a lifetime with in the Tipton Hotel.


**This is my first exploration into bi-sexual stories and will deal with both the sexual relation of the twins but them with their male and female friends along with a mystery female that will be revealed in time, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She tossed and turned in her sleep, as her thoughts went to her most frequent dream about a pair of twins known as Zack and Cody. The dream was always the same; they started in the lounge room with her wearing nothing but her best lingerie, which showed off her plump breasts perfectly. Then boys would nervously follow her into their bedroom, while she grinned widely at them, knowing she had the twin's right where she wanted them.

"So what are we going to do?" Cody asked nervously as he looked at the girl standing in front of them.

"What do you want to do Cody?" she asked in a flirty voice as she walked over to Cody and ran a finger across his cheek, with both twins moving their gaze away from her, blushing a little.

The girl grinned at the boys' blush, and moved her hands up and undid her bra, fully exposing her breasts to the twins, causing the boys' eyes to pop out as something stirred in their pants. She grinned at their reactions as she leaned down and grabbed their hands, placing them on her breasts allowing twins to lightly massage her breasts, before she was ready for them to take it to the next level.

"You two should get naked too," suggested the female as she stared at the twins, noticing the considerable tents in both of their pants, feeling a desire to see them naked and what they were packing, first hand.

"What should we take off first?" asked Cody nervously his voice cracking a little due to the nerves of the situation.

"Shirts," said the female, loving being in control of the sexy twins who looked at each other and shrugged off their shirts and tossing them in the corner of the room. "Now your shorts," she ordered next, the twins just nodded and slowly removed their shorts revealing their cotton boxers, green plaid for Zack and plain white for Cody.

"Now your underwear," she said softly as she continued to devour their fit bodies with her eyes.

The twins shared another look, she watched eagerly as the twins lowered their hands to their boxers and begun to slide them down, but just as they were about to reveal what they had to offer, she would wake from her dream.

"Damn it!" moaned the female as once again she didn't get to see what the twins had below.

Meanwhile, Cody Martin stirred out of his sleep and softly sat up in his bed. "Huh, what's going on?" Cody asked with a yawn as he looked around the dark room, wondering if he had simply imagined the sound.

Cody continued to look around the dark room, hearing only silence, he was about to drift back to sleep when he felt the persistent call of nature. Cody climbed out of his bed, pulling a white robe over his blue and white striped cotton boxers; not bothering to tie it, certain no one else would be awake. He walked out of the bedroom though the living room, making sure on tip toes, trying not to wake his mother, who was sleeping on the fold out couch. Cody reached the bathroom, with the younger twin then going back to bed once he was finished.

"Huh, who's there?" his twin Zack asked sleepily as the boy rubbed at his eyes until he could make out the slight outline of a person.

"Go back to sleep Zack, I just needed to go to the toilet," said Cody softly as he climbed back into his own bed. As the twins laid there in the semi darkness, the brother's sparked up a conversation with it quickly turning to girls, primarily Zack picking on the younger twin for never doing something with a girl.

"At least I've DONE something with a girl" bit Zack.

"What annoyed them?" bit back Cody.

"More than that, I've gotten a blowie from a girl before" boasted Zack

"That's a load of bull, you have never gotten one of those" said Cody, not believing his brother for one minute.

"I did so, I got one from Jolie!" said Zack with a grin.

"Bull!" said Cody in disbelief, no way had Zack gotten with the French hottie.

"I can prove it!" said Zack as he fiddled for something behind his bedside table "Turn on your laptop,"

"Why?" Cody asked wondering how Zack was going to prove it.

"Just turn it on and I'll show you, oh and plug in your headphones, we don't want mom to catch us," Zack said as he sat on his brother's bed.

Cody found a pair of headphones and plugged them into the laptop as the twins waited for the machine to finish booting up, each putting an ear bud an ear as Zack plugged in his memory stick finding the file he wanted to show his brother. Cody's eyes widened as the video began to play, revealing a girl in a white bra and panties.

"Is that...?" Cody asked making his twin grin.

"Jolie? Yep it is," Zack said with a smirk.

"And she let you record this?" Cody asked looking at his brother in shock, wondering why they would record something like this.

"We thought it would be hot," said Zack with a shrug before ginning at his twin "So do you want to finish watching it or is that enough 'proof' for you?"

"Um…" Cody said blushing at the thought of watching his brother getting a blowjob "I GUESS we SHOULD watch it to make sure you're not just making it up with some cheesy porn clip or something,"

"Okay" said Zack as he pushed the play button and the video continued on.

The video showed Zack in the living room, setting up the camera in a spot where it wouldn't be noticed before spraying himself with deodorant, apparently not wanting to smell like sweaty gym socks or something. Zack hit fast forward on the video until there was a knock on the door with Zack opening it, welcoming Jolie inside and guiding her to the couch. They sat down smiling at each other, looking a bit nervous and awkward. Cody's mind was going crazy as he watched Zack flirting with Jolie; he couldn't believe he was going to both Jolie naked, and her sucking off his twin. The video continued with Zack leaning in to kiss Jolie with the kiss quickly turning into a heated make out session. The pair moving around so Jolie was lying underneath Zack on the sofa, her hands rubbing at his back and shoulders until Zack broke the kiss with a wicked little smile and kissed at her neck, which she seemed to really enjoy from the way she squirmed and moaned beneath him. Cody blushed as he felt manhood twitch a little from watching his twin brother making out with the girl he had once liked.

"Should we get… you know..." a nervous Zack said in the video blushing, luckily Jolie understood he wanted them to lose their clothing.

Zack and Cody watched on as the video version of Zack pulled away from Jolie as the French girl reached up and undid the buttons of Zack's button up shirt, tossing it to the side of the couch, before Zack pulled his undershirt over his head tossing it aside to meet with its mate on the other side of the couch.. Jolie grinned at him in the video reaching up to rub at his baby fat covered chest and belly. Zack frowned at that, reminding himself that he needed to work out more and maybe lose a bit of weight as he watched himself, undoing Jolie's shirt. Once the shirt was removed, Zack quickly removed Jolie's bra revealing her firm breast, with both Zack's and Cody enjoying the sight of Jolie's breasts. After, leaning in and sucking on Jolie's nipples for a few minutes, Zack dropped down from the couch as Jolie sat up with her legs open wide, allowing Zack to get a good look of her panties underneath the white skirt, with Zack reaching up and in one move pulling down Jolie's panties and skirt, leaving the French girl naked. Zack looked up at Jolie before leaning in and taking a tasting lick of Jolie's pussy before going to town on it. After a while of simply licking at Jolie's pussy, Zack's pushed his tongue into her and began to dart his tongue back and forth.

As the twins continued to watch Zack's tongue darting in and out of Jolie, with the French girl moaning loudly from the feeling of Zack's tongue, they found their cocks hardening from the sight. Zack's focus was on Jolie with the older twin feeling his cock throb a little as he watched Jolie's small breasts bouncing up and down on the video, as Cody's attention darted between Zack's licking and on Zack's underwear covered arse, with the boxers being the last bit of clothing left on the video version of his brother. As Zack's cock continued to throb from watching the video of him licking out Jolie's pussy, his mind was remembering the taste and smells of the event. Cody found himself getting excited when Jolie pushed Zack away and grinned at him, with Cody knowing it was time to watch Zack get his blow job. Cody watched intensely as he watched Jolie and Zack swap places on the video with Zack sitting down on the couch, as Jolie got down on her knees and reached up to pull down his boxers.

While Jolie pulled down his boxers in the video, Zack looked over at Cody and watched his brother whose eyes were solely focused on the video and blushed when Cody eyes bulged a little at seeing the video version of him cock. Cody's felt his cock throb from the sight of his twin brother's cock and wondered how he compared to it and if Zack had grown since this was filmed. Zack grinned at the thought of Cody checking out his cock before going back to focusing on the video as Jolie leaned in and took a look a lick at the tip of Zack's cock causing the older twin to moan in the video. Jolie reached out and gave Zack's cock a few strokes before leaning in fully and taking the tip of Zack's cock into her mouth and sucking on it, as the moans of the video version of Zack filled the ears of Zack and Cody who felt their cocks throb a little more. Zack and Cody watched for a few more minutes as Jolie took more of Zack's cock into her mouth with the French girl beginning to bob up and down on it, until it was clear to the boys watching that Zack was about to cum.

"Oh god I'm cu-cumming Jolie" moaned Zack as he pushed down on Jolie's head as his begun shooting his cum into the French girl. After Zack finished cumming, the boys watched as Jolie pulled off and swallowed before the pair shared another make out session as the video ended.

"Wow" said Cody softly, as he stared at the screen with both of the twin's feeling their cock's straining against their boxer briefs.

"Would you mind?" asked Zack with Cody wondering what his twin was on about until Zack reached over and led Cody's hand to his bulge.

"Oh!" said Cody pulling back when he felt what his brother was meaning "Go for it… do you mind if I join you?"

"Nah" said Zack, this might not be normal but the older of the Martin twins was finding it hot that he was going to jack off with his brother.

The twin's hands moved somewhat into union under their boxers with both boys moaning at the feeling of their hands around their cocks, with the pair pulling them out and using the light of the computer screen to check out the others cock before beginning to slowly stroke. With their eyes firmly on the other the twins stroked in union, with Cody watching as Zack moved his other hand to his balls and lightly squeeze them causing the older boy to let out a moan, causing Cody to try it and release his own moan of pleasure from the feeling of his balls being squeezed. Due to the video of Zack and Jolie, already effect both of the twins and the hotness of doing it next to each other, the twin's knew they wouldn't last long and as their moans begun to get louder, they felt ready to explode.

"Oh god I-I'm cumming" moaned the twins, as their toes curled and both felt their cum shooting from their balls and out of their cock's hitting their chests with a little hitting each other's arms and chest.

The twins slumped against the wall that was beside Cody's bed, each boy covered in their own seed, their sweaty arms and legs touching, as they panted trying to get back their breathes. Once the spent twins had gotten their energy back they looked at each other and smiled nervously at each other, before grabbing a dirty shirt from the floor and cleaning themselves up, one after the other.

"I guess we should go to bed" said Cody nervously once the twins had finished cleaning up and pulled on their boxers again.

"Yeah, I guess" said Zack with a shrug, as he moved over to his own bed and curled back in, as he closed his eyes and took a breath of the cum smelling room and smiling "Goodnight Codes"

"Night Zack" said Cody softly as he heard his brother quickly drift off to sleep and closed his own eyes as he tried to focus on anything else but kept coming back to the feeling of their legs touching during the wank and the thought of Zack shooting his load.

The morning arrived far too quick for both of the twins, who couldn't look at each other as they ate breakfast and got ready for school due to the memory of both what they had watched and what they had done together. As the day went on however, Cody and Zack relaxed around each other and while the memory nagged at them all day they managed to get themselves back to normal, with the pair walking home together quicker than usual with Zack hopping to catch Maddie before her shift. Zack's planned was ruined when Mr. Moseby cornered them the minute they walked into the hotel, with Zack tuning out Cody and Moseby's chat as he looked over and grinned at the back of the candy counter.

"Hey sweet thang" grinned Zack as he walked up to the candy counter with Cody in toe once Mr. Moseby had let them go, with Maddie turning around to look at the younger boy.

"Hi Zack and..." said Maddie with a slight roll of the eyes before grinning at the other twin

"Cody"

"So what's new to eat?" asked Zack as he looked over the candy bars behind her.

"Well, your favourite candy came in a while ago" said Maddie smirking down at the teen who grinned at the thought.

"Oh really" grinned Zack at the thought of it.

"Yep, but it sold out fairly quickly" said Maddie, enjoying the way the boy's face pouted a little.

"Oh" said Zack, as the thought of it left his mind.

"Well, it would be a oh moment, if I didn't save one for my favourite customer" grinned Maddie as she pulled it out "Here you go…" started Maddie as she watched Zack's face widen with a big grin, leading her to decide to have some fun and threw the Cody the candy bar with a wink

"…Cody"

"MADDIE!" groaned Zack when Cody nearly dropped the bar.

"Oh, grow up she's joking, you know I don't like peanuts" said Cody chuckling when he handed the bar over to Zack, who blushed slightly.

"Right… Thanks Maddie, you're the best" Zack said grinning as he opened up the bar and took a bite, while using his other hand to fish out some cash.

"I know and thank you" said Maddie taking the cash and slipping it into the cash register.

"So Maddie, did you hear that the pool is going to be closed for the rest of the day and tomorrow?" asked Cody as Zack continued eating.

"How come?" asked Maddie, leaning forward a little to pay attention to the brainier of the younger boys.

"No idea, I think Moseby said something about Arwin doing maintenance tomorrow" said Cody with a slight shrug of the shoulder, he had tried to listen but Zack had been distracting him.

"Wait so no one's going to be using the pool tonight?" said Zack zoning back into the conversation with a smirk on his face, causing Cody to sigh as he worked out his twin had an idea in his mind.

"Well that's USUALLY what closed means Zack" said Maddie, joining Cody with working out the slight smirk on Zack's face means something going to happen.

"Well how about us three and maybe London if she wants to come…" said Zack in an afterthought "…do something exciting"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and a second chapter will be coming soon, reviews are more than welcome.**


End file.
